I'm Coming Home Again
by dsimpson
Summary: AU. After Mockingjay. With Peeta gone, Gale was the only person left. So Katniss forgave him, and they lived their lives together. But does 'out of sight, out of mind' true work when you loved someone? Can you really just simply 'forgive and forget? KP
1. Chapter 1

He went hunting every day. He knew he didn't need to, but he couldn't bring himself to live off the food bought with the victor money. Every time he did he remembered how they had the money in the first place. But he'd never spoken to Katniss about this. No, instead, he told her he did it to clear his mind. To get back to normalcy. But deep down inside he knew why. It was because of how they got it. How she got it. How they got it together. His wife, and the Boy with the Bread.

* * *

><p>Peeta Mellark walked back from work to his house, covered in paint. He'd been commissioned to do a portrait of a family in 13. It took a lot of time and effort on his part, but he didn't charge much, the people of 13 wouldn't be able to afford it then. Besides, they didn't know it, but they were doing him a favour. Painting kept him busy. Stopped him from thinking of all that he had left behind in 12. And less thinking meant there was less chance of an episode. He couldn't remember the last time he had had one. But that wasn't the only reason he lived in 13. The people were different. New. They didn't know him, he didn't know them. They had no special connection, no memories. And with no memories to think of, he created new ones. Ones he knew for definite were real. In District 12, he had always felt like he was living on the edge, just slightly out of it. And some days, it would get too much and he would snap. So Peeta moved. Left everything behind. And with all his family dead, there wasn't much to leave. Except one girl.<p>

* * *

><p>Gale Hawthorne walked into the house, purse full, game bag containing some of the squirrel he hadn't sold so that he and Katniss could have a nice dinner.<p>

'Katniss?' he called. 'Honey, I'm home.'

He walked into their kitchen and dropped his game bag in the corner. Their kitchen was large since they lived in Katniss' Victor's House. Yet another thing obtained through Peeta Mellark. He hated it. He turned around and on the table, was a large roll of cheesy bread. It seemed like someone had decided to mock him today, and he was not enjoying it at all. He'd asked her once, why she liked the cheesy bread so much. She'd just said it was her favourite. He couldn't help but wonder if he meant the bread or the boy who had introduced it to her.

'Gale?' Katniss asked sweetly, leaning against the doorway. She picked up Gale's game bag.

'Ahh, Squirrel. We can make a nice stew with that. Should go well with the bread I bought.'

'We can't afford cheesy bread, Catnip.' Gale said, trying to hide his flash of anger at what the bread symbolised.

Katniss smiled. 'Yes we can. You know that. Now sit down and I'll make you some dinner.' She walked over to give him a quick kiss, they set of to cook the squirrel.

Gale did as he was told. He took of his boots and rested his feet on one of the chairs opposite him. 'He's gone.' He told himself. 'Mellark's gone. She married you. Get over yourself and enjoy it.'

* * *

><p>'Peeta?' a messenger boy called for him.<p>

'Yes?'

'Peeta Mellark? Message for you.' Said the messenger boy, handing over a small piece of paper.

Peeta took it from the boy, and opened it.

'_Dear Mr Mellark,_

_This year marks the 5__th__ year since the terrible bombing of District 12, and the loss of so many lives. As everyone well knows, you and Miss Katniss Everdeen, were central in making sure that their deaths were not in vain._

_On this 5th anniversary, we would like to remember their deaths and remember all the District 12 has had to overcome, by holding a special ceremony. We feel it is only right that you and Miss Everdeen speak at this ceremony, especially as you both lost members of your family during the bombings. The ceremony will take place in two week's time. We do hope you can make it. _

_Many Thanks, _

_The Head Peacemaker of District 12.'_

Back to District 12. Back to the nightmares and the episodes. Back to Katniss. He wasn't sure he could do it. And it was clear that the look on his face was displaying his exact thoughts to the world.

'I know I shouldn't have read it.' The messenger boy said. It was only then that Peeta realized he was still there. 'But I know who you are. And when I saw that you had something from District 12, I was intrigued. You should go. If you don't, I guarantee you will regret it. This won't be the only time you want to go back to District 12. You can't hide forever'

Peeta thought about what the boy said. 'You were right. You shouldn't have read it.'

* * *

><p>'<em>Dear Mrs Everdeen,<em>

_This year marks the 5__th__ year since the terrible bombing of District 12, and the loss of so many lives. As everyone well knows, you and Mr Peeta Mellark, were central in making sure that their deaths were not in vain._

_On this 5th anniversary, we would like to remember their deaths and remember all the District 12 has had to overcome, by holding a special ceremony. We fell it is only right that you and Mr Mellark speak at this ceremony, especially as you both lost members of your family during the bombings. The ceremony would take place in two week's time. We do hope you can make it. _

_Many Thanks, _

_The Head Peacemaker of District 12.'_

Mr Mellark. She twirled her wedding ring around on her finger. Mr Mellark. Peeta's coming back.

* * *

><p>Mr Mellark. He'd studied Katniss, to see the look on her face as she took in the information. Usually she was an open book, but right now he couldn't read a thing. Mr Mellark. He twirled his wedding ring around on his finger. Mr Mellark. Peeta's coming back.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. All glory and honour goes to Suzanne Collins. (That goes for the first chapter too...oops..)

* * *

><p>A knock on the door woke him up. He slowly rose from the couch, rubbing his eyes, and quietly cursing the person who had woken him up.<p>

'Hurry up Mellark!' cried a voice on the other side of the door.

Peeta smiled. She could wake him up anytime. He walked faster towards the door, and opened it wide; ready for the massive hug that always followed when she visited. He wasn't disappointed.

'Delly.' He said sweetly. 'To what do I owe this honour?'

'No reason. Can't a friend just come by and say hello?' Delly replied, as she crossed the threshold and made her way to his kitchen. She opened a cupboard, took one of the red-and-white striped sweets that Peeta kept in the top drawer under the sink, and sucked on it. She then leaned against the worktop, smiling at her lost friend.

'Yes. If they live next door. Not in a different District.' Peeta laughed. Each time she came, it always amused him how well she knew his house, where everything was, and where everything ought to be when he didn't put them there.

'I missed you.'

'I'm sure you did. But that's not why you're here. I assuming everyone in 12 knows about the ceremony in 2 weeks?'

'Maybe...' Delly replied, in sing-song.

'I'm not going.'

'I knew it. Hence why I'm here'

'And I thought it was because you loved me...'

'Haha. Very funny Mellark. I do love you. And it's because I do that I'm trying to stop you from making a mistake. You can't hide forever. Not from me. Not from District 12. Not from her.'

Peeta sighed. He'd known that as soon as he got the letter, Delly will be down hauling his butt onto the train. She was the second person who had tried to stop him from 'hiding'. That had tried to make him see sense. But that wasn't the problem. He wasn't hiding, he was living.

'I'm not hiding from anyone Delly.'

'Oh come on Peeta! I know I'm not as clever as you, but I'm not an idiot.'

Peeta said nothing.

'You don't have to see her, if you don't want to.'

'This isn't about Katniss.'

'Of course not.'

Peeta said nothing.

'She married Gale, you know. When you left.'

'I know. You remind me of that every time you come round.'

'Because I'm trying to make you see what you're giving up. You're letting another man take what's yours Peeta!'

At this, Peeta started laughing.

'What's mine?' he continued, still laughing. 'Have you ever met Katniss? No-one does, can or ever will own her. Besides, like I said, this is not only about Katniss.'

'Then what is it about Peeta?'

'I can't go back to 12.'

'Why not?'

Silence.

'Peeta?'

'Silence'.

'You can't just avoid it. You're Peeta Mellark for crying out loud. The whole of Panem knows you, knows your story. You and Katniss are the whole reason I can jump in and out of Districts 12 and 13 without batting an eyelid. You, of all people, can't run from it Peeta! You can't run from your home!'

'12 isn't my home!'

'Yes it is!' Delly yelled. She stepped closer to Peeta as she shouted, and it was as if, with that movement both of them realized how loud this conversation had become.

Peeta took a deep breath, before speaking again.

'I can't go back to 12. And not just because of Katniss. Because of everyone. Everything. Do you know I don't eat bread anymore? I take the long way round town just so I don't have to walk past the bakery. So yes, maybe I am running from Katniss. But not because I love her. Because she makes me remember. And it's so much easier to forget. So I don't change into...' Peeta trailed off. 'This ceremony is the worst thing that could possibly ever happen. How can I go to it, when I don't even know if what I'm remembering is real? So no, I'm not going. And that's the end of it Delly.'

And with that, Peeta walked into the living room, and sat on the couch, head in his hands.

Delly, slowly walked over to the living room, and leaned against the door frame.

'I have no idea what you're going through Peeta, so I'm not going to say that I do. But maybe this is a good thing. 'She paused. 'They're going to go through the life of each person who died. Short life stories, but long enough to make it seem meaningful. Maybe this is just what you need. Someone to tell you all of it. Then you will know which ones and real and which are made by the Capitol because, they won't fit with what you've been told. Maybe this will help you start to sort out the memories you've been trying to block out for the last few years. 'She paused again. 'Look at me Peeta.'

He refused to at first. But, after thinking about what she said, he realized she had a point. Besides, she was the first person to stop talking as if the only reason he ran was because of Katniss. The only person to actually begin to realize the real reason for his messed up life. So, slowly, he turned to look at her.

'You need this. I'm only here to help you Peeta. And you need help. And as much as you think it's easier here, you're not going to get better whiling away in District 13. You need to go back to 12. To sort this out properly. Come home Peeta.'

* * *

><p>'Do you think he'll show?'<p>

'I never know what that boy's going to do.' Haymitch replied, with his standard drunken slur. He chucked back the remnants of the bottle he was holding, and then looked around for another. When he saw that there was none around him, he wandered around the kitchen, opening every cupboard to try and find his current reason for survival. In the last cupboard, he found half a bottle of whisky.

'Be a doll, Katniss. Stock me up. I can hardly go to town in my 'inebriated' state.'

Katniss sighed. She'd resigned to the fact that Haymitch would be an alcoholic for the rest of his life.

'Fine. Maybe I'll get one for myself too.'

She walked through town, two bags full of alcohol in each hand. If it had been anyone else, a peacemaker would probably would have asked her why she had so much. But it was common knowledge that Katniss did Haymitch's 'grocery' shopping for him. As she walked past the bakery she thought about buying some bread. If she managed to get some down Haymitch, then the bread would soak up some of the alcohol, and maybe he won't be so intoxicated, that they could actually talk about this whole Peeta situation. Peeta Mellark. Even after years of not seeing or hearing from him, his name still caused her to smile. She would never admit it to Gale, but that's part of the reason she insisted on having some sort of bread everyday for dinner. But she also knew that Gale wasn't stupid and probably suspected something. She loved going into the bakery. It was always so warm and cosy, smelling of freshly-cooked bread. But there was always something off whenever she went it nowadays. And she knew exactly what it was. No Mellark behind the counter. All but one was dead. And the only one left had fled. Occasionally, she would come in and she'd see a boy, with big strong arms carrying bags of flour, and she'd temporarily think it was Peeta. Only temporarily. Then reality kicked in, and she was filled with a gaping hole, that even loving and marrying Gale had never managed to fill. In all her thinking, she hadn't realized that she had bought a loaf, and now was just standing, holding up the queue. She turned to the man behind her and apologised, then walked towards the door. Still on auto-pilot. Still thinking. Thinking so much, in fact that she walked straight into someone. The bags clattered to the floor and the sound of breaking grass filled her ears.

'Let me guess. Haymitch?'

She froze. She'd recognize that voice anywhere.

'Here. You dropped this.'

She looked up. Saw his cute smile and blue eyes that always sucked her in. His blonde hair shone like it always did. He stood there, holding out her wheat loaf.

'Peeta.' She said, shocked. He was here. Back in District 12. The Boy with the Bread.

* * *

><p>Thank you everyone who read this. This is my first ever fan-fic , so please be gentle.I Have no idea how long this will be, i just think as i type.<p>

Shout out to my good friend and beta, Jana. She's the only reason this story makes sense (Although this chapter has not been beta'd yet, i just wanted to put it out, so it may change slightly in the future.)

Lastly, Reviews Please! I hate myself for saying it cause it always pissed me off when i read stories and people wrote this, but as a newbie reviews are highly motivational!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. Miss Collins does.

* * *

><p>'Hi Katniss.' Peeta replied.<p>

Katniss continued to stare at him in shock. He was the last person she expected to see in District 12. After getting the letter, she spent all her time convincing herself that he would not come back. That this would not be a good enough reason for him to come back. And yet here he was. Standing in front of her. Holding out a loaf of bread to her, like he did when he was 11 years old. Some things never change.

She reached out to take her loaf from him, but Peeta pulled his hand back.

'How about I carry it? You look like you've got your hands full and we are going the same way,' he suggested, still smiling. Always smiling.

'Thanks,' she replied, a smaller smile gracing her face. She looked into her bags to inspect the damage to Haymitch's drinks. 'Only one bottle shattered open. A few have small cracks. He can live with that.' She picked up the bags, and began to walk, when Peeta stopped her.

'Give me the bags.'

'You're holding the loaf. Taking all of them completely defeats your original argument about "'hands being full'''.

'Ah, maybe so.' Peeta laughed. 'But you missed the minor detail that creates a flaw in your argument.'

'And what's that?'

'You're a lot weaker than me.'

Katniss turned to him. 'Don't even try to deny it Katniss. It's true and you know it.' Peeta said, just as Katniss was about to speak.

'Besides,' he continued, 'It would hardly look proper if people saw us walking down together, with you carrying two heavy bags, and me with a loaf of bread.'

Katniss laughed. 'Fine. We'll swap.'

Peeta shook his head and laughed. 'Fine,' he said, handing the bread to Katniss, and picking up the bags which she had just placed on the floor.

'You never let people take care of you do you Katniss?' Peeta asked as they walked down the street.

'I don't need to be taken care of Peeta. I can handle myself.'

'Oh I know. But you don't always have to need help, before you can accept it. Sometimes, it's just nice to take the offer.'

* * *

><p>'Haymitch!'<p>

The old man didn't move an inch. The bottle he had found in the cupboard lay shattered on the floor.

'Haymitch!' Katniss shouted again. 'Get up!'

'Go away.'

'I come bearing gifts.'

'Good. Put them on the table.'

Katniss did as she was told.

'Now go away.'

'You can't get rid of us that easily Haymitch.'

Haymitch groaned. 'Tell our hubby I'm not in the mood for him. Nor am I in the mood for you, to be honest.'

Katniss laughed. 'You're never in the mood for me. And I'm not with Gale.'

At this Haymitch raised his head. 'What do you mean?'

Just as Haymitch finished speaking, Peeta walked through the doorway into the kitchen to join Haymitch and Katniss.

'Some things never change, do they Haymitch?'Peeta said, grinning.

'Well, well, well. Look who the cat dragged in. Got tired of 13 did you?

'He's here for the ceremony, Haymitch,' Katniss replied quickly, before Peeta. He couldn't be sure, but Peeta thought he saw a hint of sadness on her face, before it went straight back to her usual guarded look.

'I may be drunk, but I'm not stupid, Katniss. I did pick up on that.' He turned to look at Peeta.

'Well, as your first act of forgiveness, hand me that drink over there.'

Peeta walked into the kitchen. 'I'll do you one better,' he replied, and then went over to grab one of the empty bottles strewn all over the kitchen. He filled the bottle with water from the tap, then placed the bottle in front of Haymitch.

'What's this?' Haymitch asked, looking disgustedly at the bottle.

'It's called water,' Peeta replied, walking over to stand next to Katniss.

'I didn't ask for this.'

'I know you didn't. But that's what you're getting. So either drink up, or dehydrate.'

Haymitch looked over to Katniss imploringly.

'Don't look at me. He's right.'

Haymitch growled. Then looked over at the bags Katniss had placed on the table.

'Don't even think about it. You know we could both take you on easily if we wanted to. Bottoms up'

Haymitch grabbed the bottle and growled. 'Now I remember why I never liked you kid.'

Peeta and Katniss just laughed.

* * *

><p>Katniss walked into her house laughing and smiling. She had just had one of the best afternoons in a long time, with Haymitch (once the alcohol wore off) and Peeta. It had been just like before - her, Peeta and Haymitch, an extraordinary team. Most people found Haymitch either scary or repulsive, or both. But, she thought, that was because most people didn't bother to get to know him. Once she did, she found that he was one of the greatest men she ever knew.<p>

Like Peeta. A baker and painter; he has to be a wimp. Yet, once you talk to him, learn about him, you find he's stronger than most people. And not just physically. After all, to come out of what he went through, and still be smiling and peaceful, he must have some serious strength.

She walked into the kitchen and was shocked to see Gale sitting at the table.

'Gale! What are you doing home so early?'

Gale turned to look at her. 'A Mine blew up. Had to shut them all down for safety reasons.' As he spoke he got up, walked over to her, and gave her a quick kiss. 'How was your day?'

'Brilliant. So much fun.'

'Oh really? What did you do? Get drunk with Haymitch again?' Gale asked grinning.

Katniss hit him playfully. 'That was one time Gale.'

Gale laughed. 'Fine. What did you do then , to make you so happy?'

'Went over to Haymitch's. And no not to get drunk. To re-introduce old friends.'

'Old friends?' Gale asked smiling.

'Yep. Peeta's back.'

Gale's face dropped.

* * *

><p>He watched her go into the opposite house. Watched her walk into the kitchen and see Gale. Watched him kiss her. Watched them talk and play around. Watched his face drop.<p>

* * *

><p>'Peeta? When did he get back?'<p>

'I don't know. I ran into him in town.'

'And you've been with him all day?' Gale asked, voice rising slightly.

Katniss could tell that Gale was getting angry. And jealous. He wasn't usually a jealous guy. The people of District 12 knew that Katniss and Gale were not a force to reckon with, and so he rarely ever had anything to be jealous about. Except this one boy who he couldn't shake no matter how hard he tried.

'Relax Gale. We were just catching up. It's not a big deal'

Gale took a seat. 'You're right. I'm sorry.'

Katniss noticed that Gale's game bag was full, and walked over to see what was inside. She found a bird and some simple herbs.

'This won't be enough. I'll have to go hunting.'

'Enough? Thats more than enough for the two of us.'

'Except there's 3 of us.'

'3?'

'Yep, I invited Peeta to dinner.'

* * *

><p>At 6pm Peeta left his house in the Victor's Village. He had spent the last 30 minutes trying to decide if he should go, before reaching a decision. Was he okay to just 'have dinner' with Katniss? Was he prepared to handle the inevitable tension between himself and Gale? Eventually he decided he was okay on both counts.<p>

So here he was. At 6:02 in the evening. Standing on Katniss' front porch. He knocked on the door. It opened slowly. And the person on the other side was not the person he wanted to see first.

'Peeta Mellark.'

'Gale Hawthorne,' he replied.

* * *

><p>'Gale come downstairs! Peeta will be here any second!' Katniss yelled. It had just gone 6pm, and Peeta didn't live far at all.<p>

'Alright, I'm here now,' Gale replied, walking towards the doorway.

Katniss turned when she heard his voice getting nearer. He was wearing a slightly tight navy t-shirt. Her favourite shirt because it highlighted his large muscles a lot. Just like it was today.

He'd done it on purpose. He'd known it was her favourite shirt of his. Now she wouldn't have eyes for anyone else but him, he assured himself. She loves this shirt. Found him practically irresistible. She's said so herself. She wouldn't care about Peeta. He had nothing to worry about.

A knock at the door stopped her from staring at Gale. 'That's probably Peeta. Would you get that?'

'Yeah.' Gale answered grinning. 'Sure.'

He walked over to the front door and opened it.

'Peeta Mellark.

'Gale Hawthorne.' Peeta replied.

'Welcome Back Peeta.' He said sneeringly, stepping to the side to let Peeta through and shutting the front door quickly

* * *

><p>Hey ho! Breaking News: I now have 2 betas! So now eveything will be that much better. Big thank you to my betas Jana and Yeliz!<p>

Thanks for reading, and keep reviewing! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Chapter 4 has arrived! N.B. This chapter's kinda long...

Big thank you to my betas Jana and Yeliz.

Forgot to do this before, but a shout out to my first ever reviewer - **MagnusBanelover!** Thank you for your great comments! :D

Lest we forget my other reviewers **melly326 **and **PurplePrincess77**. Thank you all so much!

Anywho, enough talking...Back to dinner :P

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own The Hunger Games. Thou art belongeth to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p>Peeta walked into the kitchen just as Katniss turned around.<p>

'Peeta, long time no see,' Katniss said jokingly.

'Tell me about it. You haven't changed a bit,' he replied, continuing the banter.

Gale scowled. 'Why don't you take a seat in the living room?' he said, trying to break up the conversation. I'm sure dinner will be ready soon. Right, Katniss?'

'Actually, it's ready now. Both of you take a seat,' she said, laying out the food on the small table.

Gale sat down first, taking his natural position at the head of the table. He was surprised when Peeta did not do the same thing.

'Let me give you a hand with those, Katniss,' he said, as he walked over to her.

'No, its fine, Peeta. You're a guest. Go and sit down.'

'What did I say about the 'help' thing, Katniss. Just say 'Thank You.''

Katniss laughed. 'Thank you,' she said, handing him a bowl.

Gale watched and cursed himself. It annoyed him that another man was being a better husband to his wife than he was at this moment in time. It annoyed him even more, that Peeta wasn't even trying. He had realised a long time ago that, as much as he tried to hate Peeta for being in love with the woman he loved, he couldn't. The guy was just too damn nice.

When they finally took their seats, Peeta sat on Gale's left, and Katniss on his right. He was happy that they weren't next to each other for a little bit, until he realized that they were opposite each other, staring directly at one another. Right then, he knew he was not going to enjoy this dinner.

* * *

><p>He had noticed that he and Katniss laughed, but Gale didn't. He hadn't expected him to laugh at this joke, it was a private one between Katniss, Haymitch and himself. Something to do with the Games. But it had seemed that Gale had a scowl on his face all through dinner.<p>

At first, dinner was full of the usual pleasantries:

_'This meal is great Katniss. Shooting was clean too. Would that be the Mr or Mrs at work?'_

_Katniss laughed. 'Gale. He tends to do the shooting nowadays. I've done too much in my lifetime.'_

or

_'More wine, Peeta?'_

_'Please and Thank you, Gale'._

But as he and Katniss drank some more, and filled their stomachs, the conversation began to flow. And it really picked up when Haymitch barged through the door, complaining that he wasn't called to dinner.

_'That's because you weren't invited Haymitch,' Gale answered sternly._

_'Never stopped me before!' Haymitch replied, walking over to the pot on the stove. 'Oh, Pheasant stew, nicely done sweetheart,' he said grabbing a bowl, filling it up, and taking a seat at the table._

And once again, it was just like this afternoon. Joke after joke. Smile after smile. He had never been this entertained in District 13. Never felt so at home. Probably because he wasn't.

'So, Peeta,' Gale asked, 'What's it like in 13?'

'Oh. Not to different to be honest. The people are still so frugal, even though they no longer have to be. Old habits die hard and all that.'

'And the ladies?' Haymitch slurred, the wine almost pouring out of his cup.

'Not much on that front I'm afraid.'

'Oh come on!' Gale prodded. He felt a little uneasy that Katniss had just fallen quiet. ' Peeta Mellark. Winner of two Hunger Games, and a leader in the rebellion. You must have had girls all over you.'

'Well yes,' Peeta answered nervously. 'But none of them really took my fancy. Delly Cartwight –'

'Delly Cartwright? Really Peeta...'

'No! God, No. I was saying that Delly said that the reason I never really liked any of the ladies in 13 was because I was still hung up on - ' Peeta stopped, but it didn't take a genius to figure out what he was going to say.

The table was silent. Katniss lowered her head. Peeta gulped down the last of the wine in his cup, whilst Gale breathed deeply, watching Katniss to see her response.

'Speaking of Delly,' Haymitch continued quickly, 'She was a huge fan of your paintings when it was your talent for the Victory Tour. You're still painting I hope?'

God. Bless. Haymitch.

'Yeah. It sort of my job now. Paintings on commission. Pay's not too bad.'

'But the people of 13 aren't that much richer than the people of 12. Surely, they all can't afford to spend money on luxury paintings?' Katniss asked, quickly moving on.

'Yeah. I don't charge too much. Much lower than I should do considering the effort and money that goes into buying the paints. I also do some for free. In my opinion, everyone should have a painting in their house. It just brightens up the place. Gives it a new look.'

He looked around the kitchen.

'And I assumed that you Miss Everdeen, I beg your pardon, Mrs Hawthorne' Peeta said. He realized that it pained him a bit to say that. 'Would still be the same, and have no paintings to speak of in your household. Lucky for you, I made you one.'

'Peeta...' Katniss sighed, but smiled.

'No protests, Katniss. I left it at home. I'll just go and grab it, before this amazing wine takes hold, and I forget how to walk,' Peeta said, getting up from his chair.

Katniss and Haymitch laughed. 'Peeta really...'

'Be right back!' he cried, as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p>She saw him walk across as he came back from his house, painting in hand, through the window as she washed the dishes from dinner. He knocked on the door and Haymitch went to open it.<p>

'You shouldn't open other people's doors, Haymitch.'

Haymitch simply shrugged and went back to the kitchen. Peeta followed him.

'Where do you want it?'

'Oh, I don't know Peeta. You were always the creative one out of the two of us. Just hang it on an empty wall.'

Peeta laughed loudly, as he turned around to hang the painting. 'Oh I have missed you Everdeen.'

'Right back at you, Mellark. Don't you ever leave me again.'

* * *

><p>Gale listened to their interaction. His thoughts hung on Katniss' last words 'Don't you ever leave me again.' She said 'me'. Not 'us'. Not 'District 12'. Me.<p>

The whole dinner he had watched the two of them interact and understood instantly why the Capitol loved the 'star-crossed lovers from District 12'. They were mesmerizing. Captivating. The quick banter that flowed between them. The way they moved in sync with each other. The way they stared at each other as they conversed, completely engrossed in what they were saying to each other. And only each other, although that was partly his fault, he was far from an entertaining dinner host tonight.

It hurt him that no one would think the same if it were him in Peeta's position. He and Katniss, although best friends, would never be like her and Peeta, and he knew that. And he knew that Peeta knew it too. He had honestly thought that Peeta would use tonight as a way to shove him out. To get back in Katniss' mind, as if he ever left it. And that's what hurt even more. Peeta was doing nothing more than being a friend. He even tried to include Gale in the conversations far more than Katniss did. Explained jokes to him,that were from the Games that he would not understand. Tried to make him feel included. He even corrected himself, when he called Katniss 'Miss Everdeen' without any hint of malice.

Yet he had been sulky and grumpy all night. Distanced from the rest of the dinner. He tried to pretend that it was Peeta's fault, that he was shutting him out on purpose, but of course he wasn't. The plain and simple answer was, Gale was being an arsehole all by himself.

He had jumped on the bandwagon, when Haymitch had started asking questions about girls in District 13. He thought then he could gage how much Katniss still felt for Peeta. She if she felt jealous or indifferent. See if she looked upset or happy for him. And of course, it would both ways. If Peeta was with girls in District 13, then he must have been over Katniss in 12. But that comment about what Delly had said, ended that particular conversation and blew all his plans out the window.

* * *

><p>'Katniss!' Peeta called, as he walked over to the kitchen doorway. 'It's up, come and see if you like it.' He looked in and saw Katniss holding Gale's hand absent-mindedly whilst the two of them talked with Haymitch. Peeta's chest hurt when he saw them.<p>

'Okay. I'm coming.'

Katniss rose from her chair, taking her hand out of Gale's, and walked over to him.

They walked into the hall together, and stopped facing Peeta's painting.

'Peeta, it's beautiful,' Katniss said astonished.

He had painted a daisy chain of 24 flowers, the same type that she had used to cover Rue when she died. But each flower had a different image in its centre. No one else except Peeta and Katniss , and any surviving victors, would really understand what the images, meant. But she knew instantly. She noticed two pairs of flowers first. In the centre of one of the flowers in one of the pairs, was a coil of wire and a pair of glasses. Beetee. Next to his flower, was a clock, with the words 'tick tock' written across it. Wiress. Then there was a couple with a little boy on the next flower. The man had long flowing blond hair. Finnick. And next to that, and old woman, kissing a much younger man. Mags. And each flower continued in the same way, depicting a different tribute from the last Hunger Games, joined together like in the pre-Games interview.

Peeta walked behind her, and pointed to the left-centremost flower. A loaf of bread had been painted in the centre. 'I was going to do something to do with art. But seeing as everyone remembers me as the baker from District 12...'

He looked down at Katniss' face. She reached up to touch her flower. Hers was the easiest image to draw. A bow and arrow.

'I'd have thought you would have done a mockingjay' she said turning to face him. Peeta reached around to place his hands on the wall either side of her. They were so close that the ends of their noses touched.

'I was. But I realized that that was not you. Not who you chose to be. You chose to be a hunter. You and your father. Geniuses with a bow. That's the real you,' he said, looking down into her eyes.

Katniss was caught in his blue eyes again. She felt that feeling again. The same one she had felt when she kissed him properly for the first time in the cave in the first Hunger Games. One she hadn't felt for a long time, even with Gale. She smiled. A honest, true smile.

He smiled back.

* * *

><p>'I wonder what's taking them so long. It just a painting. Not that interesting after the first 5 seconds.' Haymitch said, his slurring get worse with each passing hour.<p>

'I'll go and see what's keeping them,' Gale said, as he rose from his chair and walked into the hallway.

He stopped at the doorway when he saw Peeta and Katniss. Peeta's hands were pressed against the wall, on either side of his wife, who, now that he thought about it, was far too close to Peeta for his liking. He was about to stomp over and ask what the hell was going on, when Peeta pulled away abruptly, falling against the other wall.

* * *

><p>He could feel it coming. The moment he had smiled back, and they had looked into each other's eyes. An episode.<p>

* * *

><p>He hadn't had one in so long, that he found it difficult to control it. His hands clenched. His jaw stiffened. He pulled away from Katniss, as far as possible.<p>

'Peeta?' she asked, worried.

'Stay back, Katniss!' he screamed, agony all over his face. It was her smile that set it off. He had learnt to control himself against other triggers over the years. But he hadn't seen her smile in so long. And had built no resistance to it.

He ran towards the front door, and tried to open it, his alter ego getting stronger and stronger as the seconds passed.

'Peeta?' Katniss continued to call. 'Gale! Haymitch!'

Gale was there instantly. Far too quickly for someone supposedly in the kitchen.

Katniss walked towards Peeta.

'Go away Katniss!' he yelled. But, being Katniss she ignored him.

'Listen to my voice Peeta. It's me. This is real. Dinner. The painting. Come back Peeta.'

He could hear her voice getting nearer and nearer. His dark side tried to force its way through the last layer of his resolve. He collapsed on the front porch, head shining and shirt sticking to his shirt from the sweat, as he fought against himself as hard as possible.

'Peeta,' she said calmly, taking his hand. He pulled away quickly. She took it back again and this time he left it there. It felt calming.

'Peeta,' she continued, saying his name sweetly. He focused on the sound of her voice. The feel of her hand. Remembered the taste of her lips, and he could feel himself getting calmer.

'Deep breaths, Peeta.'

He did as he was told, until eventually he was back.

He collapsed into her arms.

* * *

><p>Read and Review! It encourages me to write faster! :D<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Right, so I owe people an apology for my lack of updates! Really sorry! I've got A2 coming up, which, for people outside the UK, are the exams which decide whether or not I get into university, so, for obvious reason, writing fanfic has been on the backburner. But once they are over...Update explosion!

Anywho, enough of my ramblings and excuses...Bring on chapter 5!

Disclaimer: The Hunger Games is owned by Miss Collins, not me. :'(

* * *

><p>She hadn't spoken to him much since that night. That's not to say that she hadn't tried, but each time it had been stilted conversation that lasted about five minutes, and then he'd find some excuse to disappear. She knew he was ashamed that he had had an episode. That he still couldn't control them around her. But, she thought, he had no need to be. It was a part of who he was. Sure, it wasn't the greatest thing to have for the rest of your life, but Katniss had accepted it, as part of the new and improved Peeta. And improved he was. He was so different from the first Peeta Mellark she had seen on the day of the reaping for the first Hunger Games. So much stronger and more confident. He had grown from a boy to a man in front of her eyes, albeit far earlier than a normal boy should have needed to. And, as much as she hated the fact that he had left and gone to District 13, she had seen that it had been good for him. He seemed much more in control than after the rebellion. Up until the end of the night. However, as soon as he had calmed down, he apologised and left as fast as he could. He wouldn't open the door for anyone, not even Haymitch, and the only time they spoke after was when he would temporarily leave his house to buy food and other necessities. If she admitted it to herself, she was scared for him. Worried about him. Peeta never was one to hide away. So she decided to track down the only person she thought he might talk to. Delly Cartwright. She'd remembered him saying that they were still close friends, even whilst he was in 13. Katniss knocked on Delly's door.<p>

* * *

><p>She opened the door, and stood in front of her was a girl she had not really spoken to much in over a year. They had definitely never had any reason to seek each other out at their homes. There could only be one reason why Katniss Everdeen was on her doorstep, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what it was.<p>

'Katniss,' she said surprised.

'Hello Delly. Can we talk?' Katniss replied innocently.

'Let me guess. Is this about Peeta?'

'Am I that transparent?' Katniss chuckled.

Delly laughed, and stepped to the side. 'Come on in.'

Katniss stepped over the threshold.

'So. What is it about Mr Mellark that you want to discuss so much?'

Katniss sighed as she sat down on Delly's sofa. 'I'm worried about him. Did he tell you about what happened the other night?'

'Which bit?' Delly asked, eyebrow raised.

'What do you mean?' Katniss asked confused. She'd assumed it would be obvious what she was talking about, and if Peeta hadn't told Delly, she didn't feel she had the right to tell her herself.

'I mean, do you mean the 'him having an episode' bit, or the 'picture moment in front of your husband' bit?'

Katniss looked shocked.

'Sorry,' Delly continued, 'I'm a very blunt person. Peeta's so used it, I forget that other's aren't sometimes.'

Katniss took a second to recompose herself, then replied 'No. I mean the episode. Nothing else happened.'

Delly laughed, as she sat down on the chair opposite Katniss. 'Course it didn't. Well, go on then. What did you want to talk about?'

'Well, ever since that night, I've hardly been able to speak to him. He keeps avoiding me in the street or stays locked up in his house. And I'm…I'm worried about him. Have you spoken to him?'

'Yep. Everyday.' Katniss' face dropped. 'Don't take it personally Katniss. When he couldn't talk to you or Haymitch he got used to confiding in me.'

Delly leaned forward to look Katniss straight in the eye.

'Look. It's not that he doesn't want to talk to you. Quite the contrary. It's that he's scared of what will happen if he does.'

'What do you mean?' Katniss asked, confused.

Delly sighed before continuing. 'District 13 was a hard time for Peeta. Whilst he was there, he set himself a goal. To take back control of his life. He was tired of being ruled, first by the Capitol, and then by his own….problem. So he set about conquering every trigger that set of an episode. Walking past a bakery. Nightlock berries. Bows and Arrows. Anything, really that reminded him of you. Facing it all head on, until there was nothing left. Until nothing could control him.'

'Where you there for all of it?'

'Not completely. He pushed me away at first. But after a while, he realised he couldn't do this on his own. So I was there to help him.'

'Did you and Peeta…' Katniss trailed off. 'I mean, was there ever anything between you and-'

'-No! Not at all. All purely platonic. I don't care for Peeta that way, and I'm pretty sure he feels the same way. Everyone knows he's only ever had eyes for one person.'

Katniss turned a shade of red.

'Peeta conquered every trigger. Almost. And for a while in 13 he was, and I hate to use this word, but he was normal. Never had to worry. He still has a very short fuse, but nothing like before. I asked him if he wanted to move back to 12. But he wouldn't.'

'Why not?'

Delly laughed. 'Isn't it obvious? There was still that one trigger which he hadn't conquered. You. And the only way he can do that is to be around you all the time. Get used to you.'

'So why won't he do that?'

'Cause he's scared of what would happen while he's learning. Scared that one day, he'll flip and hurt you, and he won't be able to stop himself.'

'Well, then he needs to learn quickly.' Katniss said defiantly. 'And locking himself up won't help him.'

'I know! I've told him that. But you know Peeta, when it comes to your safety, he's as stubborn as they get.'

'I need to talk to him Delly. Make him realize that I'm not scared. That I want to help in whatever way I can. Peeta's always been there for me. It's time to repay the favour.'

'I don't know Katniss. It's difficult to get through to him sometimes.'

'Please Delly.'

Delly sighed thoughtfully, and scratched her head. 'Alright. I'll see what I can do.'

Katniss got up to leave. 'Thank you Delly,' she said, walking towards the front door.

'Be careful Katniss,' Delly said as Katniss opened the door.

Katniss laughed, 'I think I can walk across town safely Delly, but thank you anyway.'

'That's not what I'm talking about,' Delly replied seriously. 'He's still in love with you. Undeniably so. And it makes him vulnerable as hell.'

Katniss froze, and Delly paused. The air was filled with a tense silence.

'And you're still in love with him too.'

This woke Katniss up. 'I'm a married woman Delly.'

'That's not a statement of denial Katniss.' Delly paused. 'Let me ask you this. Does Gale know you're here?' Katniss shook her head. 'Are you planning on telling him you can to see me? He's not an idiot, he'll figure out what we talked about.' Katniss thought for a second, then shook her head again. 'Why not? If it's purely platonic.' Delly took a step closer to Katniss. 'Face it. You never got over him, the same way he never got over you. You married Gale because he was there. Comfort Marriage. I've seen you a lot in town Katniss, and you look happier in these past few days, than you ever have. I'm just telling it like I see it. Be careful Katniss. If you want this, take it. And if you don't, step away. But don't screw him over. Because, to be honest, I don't think he'll be able to take it.'

Katniss left without a word, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>And after not updating, i give quite a short chapter. I bet you all hate me now! :D There's about 1 or 2 filler chapters left, I think, before the ceremony, so keep reading.<p>

Oh and Reviews please! More reviews=Faster updates!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! Long time no see I know, but i've just moved into uni so my life has been a bit crazy! Sorry! Anywho, here is the latest chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. That belongs to Suzanne Collins. And last time I checked 'twas not my name.

* * *

><p>He sat with the rest of the men by the side of the mine as he ate his lunch, but he wasn't listening to their conversation, let alone being a part of it. He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't even hear the other guys calling his name.<p>

'Hawthorne!' one of the men yelled, snapping Gale back into reality. 'You still with us?'

Gale turned to look at him. 'Yeah, sorry Callum. I was a bit out of it.'

'Too busy thinking about how to save his marriage!' another man yelled. Some of the men laughed at the joke, some stared at Gale, awkwardly and embarrassed.

Gale turned towards the second man. 'What's that supposed to mean?' he asked, the colour rising in his cheeks.

'Settle down, Gale,' Callum insisted. 'He's only joking.'

'No he isn't. So I ask again, what are you trying to say?'

'Come on Gale! It's no big secret,' the second man continued.

'Stop it Will,' Callum ordered, but Will ignored him.

'Everyone knows that Mellark is back in town. No one will stop talking about it. You and Katniss are solid, except for when it comes to Mellark. I'm just saying that the only person who could ever break you two up coming back into her life, can only give you guys a bit of a knock.'

Gale moved closer to Will, anger oozing from his body. 'I'll give you a knock in a minute.'

'All right! Everyone just calm down, and Will shut up!' Callum shouted.

After a few seconds, Gale turned away from Will to pack up his lunch.

'Tell the boss I'm feeling ill, and taking the rest of the day off,' he said, as he stood up, lunch in one hand, hardhat in another.

'Gale, he didn't mean it. Sit down, buddy,' Callum pleaded.

Gale walked off without another word.

* * *

><p>He was going to get an earache from Delly for being late. He knew it. He didn't even have a reasonable excuse this time either. Time just sort of passed him by and he didn't even realize. But it would be fine. He'd apologise profusely and give her the smile, and she'd crumble. She always crumbled. He prepared himself as he reached her doorstep and knocked on the door.<p>

'Late, Mellark, 'Delly chastised as she opened the door.

'I know. I'm sorry,' he smiled. 'I can still come in though, right?'

Delly smirked. 'Only because this is important.'

Peeta gave Delly a friendly pat on the back as he walked over the threshold and into the hallway. He began walking towards the living room when Delly stopped him, yelling at him to take his shoes off.

'If you ruin my carpet, 'she continued. 'I'll ruin you.'

Peeta laughed, but did as he was told, and followed Delly into the living room. He stopped when he reached the door, stunned and angry. Very angry.

'What the hell is she doing here, Delly?' he sneered.

'Peeta, be nice. She wants to talk to you,' Delly replied as patiently as possible.

'Oh, so you and Katniss are working together now, huh?' Peeta inquired pleasantly, his smile dangerously sweet.

'No Peeta. I came to Delly because every time I tried to talk to you, you ran away,' Katniss spoke for the first time.

'And you didn't get the message?' Peeta continued.

'Peeta!' Delly scolded him, but Peeta ignored her.

'I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to listen to you. I don't want to be around you, Katniss. I don't want to be anywhere near you!' Peeta shouted. 'So just leave me alone!'

'Peeta, calm down!' Delly yelled over him. 'What the hell is the matter with you? Katniss is here because she wants to help you, just like I do, so sit down and shut up!'

There was a moment of silence. Peeta stood there, stunned by Delly's outburst, while Katniss seemed embarrassed by having witnessed such a scolding. After a few moments, Katniss and Delly sat down on the sofa, whilst Peeta sat down in the armchair opposite them.

'I know why you're running from me, Peeta. Delly told me,' Katniss started.

Peeta remained silent, so Katniss continued.

'You can't learn to control yourself around me, if you keep running away from me. You've got to face it, head on,' Katniss leaned forward, so she was closer to Peeta. 'Let me help you.'

Peeta sighed. 'I can't'

'Why not?' Katniss asked.

'Because I'm scared, Katniss. This whole "control" thing, takes a long time to learn, and I'm scared about what will happen whilst I'm learning.'

'I'm willing to take that risk, Peeta.'

'Well, I'm not,' (comma added, full stop removed) Peeta spoke, louder. 'I'm tired, Katniss. I'm tired of being the little weakling you always have to save.'

'Peeta,' Katniss whined.

Peeta took a deep breath before starting. 'In the cave in the first games. All those times when the slow cripple couldn't hack it in the second one. Rescuing me from the Capitol. Helping me get back to myself again, even after I tried to kill you. I'm tired of being your burden, Katniss.'

Katniss leaned further forward, taking Peeta's hand as she said, 'Oh Peeta, you're not a burden, I promise. I wanted to help you all those times, just like I want to help you now. I'd do it all again without a second thought.' She took a breath before continuing.

'You mean a lot to me, Peeta. I know a lot of people see me as the strong and independent mockingjay, but that's not completely true, and you know that. I may be good at shooting arrows and picking herbs, but you have some amazing qualities too Peeta. Qualities I could only dream of having. You are the best speaker I have ever heard. People have no choice but to like you. To not want to hurt you. Your interviews with Caesar. On the Victory Tour in District 11. Your ability to empathise with people. To really connect with everyone, until you literally feel like you're one person. You think I rescued you from the Capitol, because I felt I ought to? Because it would seem cruel if I didn't? I did it because I needed you, Peeta. Because there was a part of me that was missing, that even Gale couldn't replace. I need you Peeta. Just as much as you need me. '

Katniss paused and turned to look at Delly, who smiled encouragingly at her. Peeta was staring at the ground, making sure there was no eye contact with Katniss or with Delly.

'You were there for me Peeta. Let me be there for you.'

Peeta lifted his head and turned to look at his and Katniss' entwined hands.

'Does Gale know you're here?'

'This has nothing to do with Gale,' Katniss replied. Peeta pulled his hand out of Katniss's.

'I'll take that as a no. Are you going to tell him?'

'Like I said, this has nothing to do with Gale, why are you bringing him into this?'

'Because I'm doing what I do best, according to you. Empathising. Connecting. This isn't just you helping a friend, Katniss. Not to him anyway.'

'Peeta.'

Peeta stood up, turning to leave.

'I appreciate the offer, Katniss I really do. But I'm okay. I'll be okay. Let's just go back. Pretend the other night never happened. We can exchange pleasantries when we pass each other on the street. We can have alcohol nights with Haymitch. We can be friends Katniss. But no more than that.'

As Peeta began to walk back out of the living room, Katniss spoke up. 'Someone once told me, that when someone offers to help you, it's okay to just say, "Thank you." Just say "thank you", Peeta.'

Peeta stopped.

'No. Thank you. Bye Delly,' he said, as he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>He was still caught up in what Will had said. Was the whole district talking about him? Did everyone really think that he and Katniss would break up just because the Baker Boy had come back? Did no-one actually believe that what he had with Katniss was real? He shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts. What did it matter what other people thought? All that mattered was what he and Katniss thought. He definitely had never thought of ending it with Katniss. As much as people think that he married her to keep her away from Peeta, he didn't. Well, he mostly didn't. He loved her. Plain and simple. Just because he didn't announce it to the whole of Panem beside Caesar Flickerman, didn't mean his love for her was any less authentic than Peeta's. Any less real. Any less strong. All he'd ever wanted was to be with her. He never realised how much until he thought he was going to lose her in the first Hunger Games. The thought that she might die drove him crazy. Stopped him from eating. Sleeping. He even ended up thanking God that Peeta was there to protect her, if he couldn't be. But was it the same for Katniss? Maybe that's just what she needed. The declaration. The grand gesture. Well, if it's grand gestures she wanted, then that's what she'd get. But first, he needed to make a phone call. Make that two.<p>

* * *

><p>Read and Review! Danke!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

The centre of town was packed with preparations for the ceremony. It was only 3 days away, and the whole town was buzzing with excitement. TV stations were already beginning to set up camp at the town hall; camera operators and news reporters already booked most of the available rooms in the town. Because there were so many people, the Head Peacemaker of District 12 had allowed spare homes in the Victor's Village to be temporarily rented out, at a premium rate of course, and those who could afford it were already choosing their plot. But it wasn't just the townsfolk that were busy. Gale had hardly seen his wife over the past week. She'd leave early in the morning, and come home when he was already in bed. He'd sleepily ask her how her day was, and she's moan about being shepherded about like pigs, from one interview to the other, from make up artists to wardrobe. Gale felt bad for her. He wished he could have a more central role in the whole thing, then at least he could have been there with her. Of course, people knew of the part he had played in the revolution, and he was going to be involved as well, but, they had told him he wouldn't be needed till the day. He, and Haymitch, would be informed of their roles on the morning of the ceremony. Right now, they had told him, they just wanted to concentrate on getting Katniss and Peeta ready. And therein lay the other reason why he wished he could be there. It irked him a bit that Peeta and Katniss were spending so much time together. Albeit it didn't exactly look like they were having much fun. Peeta seemed colder with Katniss. Slightly more distant. Not that he minded of course, but he could tell that Katniss was not particularly enjoying it. She had thought the whole thing would be different. But Gale didn't have time to think about things he had no control over. He has a plan that was already in motion. Something that would plant Katniss firmly on Team Hawthorne once again.

* * *

><p>She wasn't entirely sure what she was doing here. She wasn't entirely sure why she had decided to come. But something in the back of her mind told her she should hear him out. So, as she walked toward the Seam, recreated after the burning of District 12 to its former glory, Delly prepared herself for multiple versions of the conversation.<p>

'Delly. Thanks for coming.' Gale said, as she approached. He held out a hand and she took it apprehensively.

'Gale. I'm going to be honest, I'm not entirely sure what you want from me.' she started.

'Well, I just thought, seeing as my wife is always busy with your best friend, this would be a great opportunity for us to get to know each other better.' Gale spoke, false smile planted on his face.

But Delly saw right through it. 'Cut the crap, Hawthorne. What do you want?'

'Wow. They said you were a no-nonsense girl. Alright.' Gale shifted between legs, before continuing. 'That was actually part of the truth. I do want to know you better. We both know that, with Mellark back, our lives our going to intersect more than we are used to. '

'His name is Peeta.' Delly chastised.

'Right. Peeta. Sorry, no offence meant. Anyway, like I said, I want to understand you Delly. More importantly, I want to understand your relationship with Mell- Peeta.'

Delly laughed. 'My relationship with Peeta is none of your business.'

'Oh on the contrary Delly, it is. You see, Katniss, and by association, myself, consider Peeta, family, if you will. And I just want to make sure that there are no, how do I put it, blurred lines in the family.'

'I don't have time for your cryptic messages Gale. You've gone one more sentence to say what you want, and I'm leaving.' Delly replied, annoyance in her tone. She knew it was pointless coming.

'Alright, keep your head on. You want it straight? I'l give it to you straight. Are you and Peeta in a romantic relationship Delly?'

Delly laughed again. 'Firstly, no we are not. And Secondly, what on earth has that got to do with you?'

Gale ignored the question and asked another ' Is Peeta in love with you Delly?'

'Bye Gale'. Delly answered, turning around to walk away.

'You're right, he probably isn't,' Gale shouted to a retreating Delly. 'But you're in love with him.'

Delly stopped. She slowly turned towards Gale.

'You're way out of line, Hawthorne.' She spoke. Anger in her eyes.

'I don't mean to offend you Delly.' Gale said, slowly walking towards her, fearful that she might tear his head off. ' I just think that me and you are stuck in a messy situation and I want complete transparency. I know you care about Peeta a lot. I know he means a lot to you. I just want you to realize why.'

'He's my best friend, Gale.'

'Yes, but is that all you want him to be?' Gale asked, smiling.

'You're full of crap, you know that Hawthorne? You want transparency? Let me lay it all out clearly for you. There is nothing between me and Peeta. I love him, yes, but like a brother. There is no, nor will there ever be any romantic involvement between me and Peeta. So here's a tip for you Gale. Instead of trying to get rid of Peeta by pawing him off to someone else, why don't you focus that energy to trying keep your own wife. Cause while you are talking to me, trying to make something out of nothing, she's with him. Morning to night. Everyday for the past week. Focus on that Gale. Maybe then you just might be able to save your marriage.'

And with that Delly walked away, fuming.

Gale just smiled.

* * *

><p>'Peeta!'<p>

He'd heard his name being called, and new exactly who is was that was calling him. He turned towards him.

'Gale. Hello, if your looking for Katniss, she just wanted to clear something up with the organisers. Its the big day in 2 days and she really wanted to make sure that she knew everything.'

'I'm sure she did.' Gale replied. 'We both know how pedantic she can be.'

Peeta laughed awkwardly. 'Yeah. So, um, no offence, but what did you want Gale?'

'Right sorry. Listen, I had an idea. I know I haven't been the nicest person to you since you got back, and I wanted to apologise for that. It's just, me, you and Katniss have a lot of history which never truly got resolved-'

'-It's alright Gale. You don't have to explain or apologise. '

'Well, I want to make it right Peeta. So, I was thinking, we could have a boy's night. Some drinking, maybe some cards. Me, you and Haymitch tomorrow night, just before the Ceremony. You two could enlighten me with tales from the Games, and I'll tell you about the life of a miner. If there are any interesting stories to tell.' Gale laughed.

'Thanks for the invite Gale, but I was really thinking of having a quite night before the ceremony.'

'It won't go on too late I promise.' Gale sighed. 'Truth is, Katniss has been a bit upset since the dinner.'

Peeta's face fell.

'I think she's a bit angry with me to be honest. I wasn't exactly the most hospitable host to you, especially considering how much you mean to her. I want to make an effort with you Peeta, for her as much as us. Maybe, if she sees us getting along, she'll be okay again.'

Peeta stammered. 'Uh, Gale, somehow I don't think thats the main problem-'

'-I know my wife Peeta' Gale interrupted. 'What else is there? Unless something has happened between he and Haymitch? Or between you too?'

Gale paused eyeing up Peeta, waiting to see if he would speak the truth. His mate Callum had told him that he had seen Peeta and Katniss both in Delly Cartwright's house through the window, having a very sombre conversation. Gale instantly knew what it was about, but kept that to himself.

But Peeta kept quiet. So Gale continued playing along. 'Exactly. So, 6pm. Your place? I would do it at mine, but I can hardly kick Katniss out for the night, and Haymitch's house is, well, Haymitch's house.' Gale laughed.

Peeta chuckled nervously, before replying. 'Okay. Alright. 6pm. My place.'

Gale smiled broadly. 'Great! I'll let you go on you way then. See you soon!'

Peeta smiled at him and walked off.

Gale stood watching him leave. He was glad he'd caught Peeta. You get a lot more information looking at a person's face when having a conversation than over the phone. And Peeta had been an open book.

* * *

><p>Katniss was tired. She had had a lot of last minute alterations for the ceremony, and her head hurt. Peeta hadn't exactly been that much help either. He spoke to her and acknowledged her, but it wasn't like it was before. He was keeping his distance and she knew why. That just made her even more angry.<p>

When she opened the front door, she walked into a dark house, with just a flicker of light in the kitchen.

'Katniss?' she heard Gale call.

'Yeah, it's me.' She replied.

Gale came toward her, and gave her a small peck on the lips. 'Hey, honey. Let me take you coat. How are preparations going?'

Katniss just sighed.

'That bad huh?' Gale chuckled.

'Just remind to say no to a 10 year anniversary. I won't do this every 5 years.'

Gale smiled. He walked behind her, gave a small squeeze on her shoulders and slipped his hands round her waist. 'Maybe, this will make you feel better.' he whispered into her ear, then guided her toward the kitchen.

On entering the kitchen Katniss smiled. The table was laid with dinner and candles. A bottle of something, she wasn't sure but it probably came from Haymitch, stood next to a vase filled with freshly picked flowers.

'Gale!' Katniss spoke, smiling.

'I know, I haven't done this in a while. I became a lazy husband. But, I thought, with all the stress that the ceremony is giving you, you deserve one night of peace.'.

Gale unwillingly let go of her, and pulled out a chair. 'My lady.'

Katniss laughed. ' Honey, this is lovely. But I'm sweaty and in the same clothes I've been wearing all day. Let just go freshen up.' she stated, turning toward the door, but Gale held her back.

'Nonsense. You look beautiful. Besides, tonight I want to eat dinner with the real Katniss. I love her.'

Katniss couldn't help but smile even wider, and took the seat that Gale had pulled out for her. He pushed her in, then went to take his own seat.

'So, ' he started, as he served the food. 'Tell me everything about this ceremony.'

* * *

><p>They were on the couch in the living room. Katniss was lying down, eyes closed, her feet on top of Gale's lap, whilst he massaged her feet.<p>

'I saw Peeta today.' Gale said.

'Oh yeah?' Katniss replied, eyes still closed, enjoying the feeling of her husband's hands on her feet.

'Yep. We're having a boy's night tomorrow. Him, Haymitch and I.'

Katniss opened her eyes. 'You and Peeta are voluntarily spending time together?'

'Don't act so surprised.' Gale joked.

'I am. I didn't think you would want to, if I'm honest with you.'

'I didn't. But, this whole ceremony has made me realize something.' He stopped massaging her feet, turned to look at her and took her hand. 'No matter what happens, Peeta is and always will be an important person in your life whether I like it or not. I honestly couldn't care less about Mellark, but I love you. You are the single most important thing in the world to me Katniss, so, I figured, I might as well get to know him too. I don't want you to have to choose between us. That's not fair on you. You deserve better than that, and I made a promise, the day I married you, to give you everything you deserve and more.'

Katniss said nothing in reply. She simply, leaned forward, and kissed him.

They were lying in bed together, her warm naked chest, pressed against his. She slept peacefully, and Gale couldn't help but smile as he watched her. Everything had gone perfectly. Sure, there was still some finishing touches to be made, but those were out of his control. Mainly, how Delly would react following their conversation. But he had a feeling she would do what he expected. For now, he was basking in the warmth of his wife. Her naked body pressed against his was always the best feeling in the world in his opinion. For now, everything was coming up Hawthorne.

* * *

><p>I know I haven't updated in a while! I kinda just do it when I get the time! This was a very Gale-heavy chapter, but I wanted to show some of the Katniss-Gale relationship to kinda show that It's not completely one sided. Next chapter - The ceremony (and ALOT of Katniss and Peeta)! I have an idea of where I want to go with that, but if any readers have ideas feel free to tell me in reviews or pm me! I also want to know whether you guys would like to read how Boy's night goes. As in, would you like me to properly write what happens, or simply comment on it in future events? I'm okay either way!<p>

Thanks for reading!(sorry for any mistakes or errors) Please review!:D


End file.
